Give In To Me
by AVamp23
Summary: "You're gonna take my hand, whisper the sweetest words. And if you're ever sad I'll make you laugh, I'll chase the hurt."  Elena is there during Damon's time of need. A Delena oneshot


_This is my first attempt at a Delena fic. I was inspired by the song "Give In To Me" from the movie Country Strong. I am a total Stelena fan but I heard the song and then saw a delena video on youtube and I felt like it was so perfect for them. I was thinking about Damon's current situation and how Elena is probably the only one that could make him feel better and so this ficlet came to me.I hope you like it and pleae review!_

_Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me I just barrowed them :)_

_Enjoy!_

**Give In To Me**

Elena sat restlessly in a chair in the hallway of the Salvatore boarding house. She was trying to find a comfortable position but it was no use. It might have been pretty to look at but it was too hard and making her butt numb. She shifted her weight to one side and the chair squeaked in protest. She was listening for Damon and beginning to worry that he was too quiet when as if on cue she heard a faint cough and then a agonizing moan from his make shift cell in the basement. She jumped up and hurried down the stairs to check on him. When she looked through the bars in the door she saw Damon lying on the cot at the back of the room curled up with his eyes closed and she knew he was in pain. She unlatched the door and he looked up as she walked in. He rolled onto his back and sighed.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a small grunt.

"Checking on you", She said softly as she carefully sat on the edge of the cot.

"I'm fine" He lied. His forehead was glistening with beads of sweat and she was surprised to find his skin cold when she touch his hand as it rested on his stomach.

"You don't have to hide it, let me help Damon" She said gently as she leaned towards him.

"You shouldn't be in here.", he said taking a ragged breath.

"Can I get you something?", She asked.

"The only thing I want you can't give", He said reaching up and touching the end of her hair.

"Damon, don't" She whispered. She looked at him with warm eyes and he wanted to get lost in them. But she sat up straight again and looked away. She noticed an old radio against the wall beside the cot.

"Were did the radio come from?", she asked trying to change the subject. He watched as she picked it up and turned in on, the room filled with the sound of static and then she tuned the dial trying to find a clear station. Settling on a station playing slow scratchy jazz she set it down again.

"Stefan brought it in here. I guess he thought music would take my mind off dying.", He said bluntly.

"You're not going to die" She said looking at him sadly. "Stefan will find a cure and you'll be fine.", She added and he knew she was trying to convince herself as well as him.

"I hope you're right." He said softly. They were both silent for a long moment. She reached for his hand again and he took hers willingly placing it on his heart. She sighed and he looked at her with raised eyebrows. Her eyes softened as she looked down at him with a new warmth. He touched her cheek softly with his free hand and she momentarily leaned into it. But then quickly turned her head away as his hand slid to her neck.

"Damon" she said taking a shaky breath.

"Come on Elena, you can't deny this anymore. I know you feel the heat between us. I know you care", He said with a frustrated sigh.

"I do care about you Damon. We're friends", She started.

"No, you can't look at me like that, with those eyes, and then say we're just friends", he said sitting up now.

"But, we are and we have to be", She said urgently.

"Why?" He said gently turning her head so she was looking at him again.

"Because if I admit that you've gotten under my skin it would hurt too much if I lost you.", She blurted out as a tear fell down her cheek. Her breathing was ragged now and he rested his forehead against hers. They sat like that for a minute and then he started to pull away his hand sliding away from her face. She stopped him grabbing his hand and putting it back against her cheek. He looked up at her and she leaned in tentatively and slowly their lips met. The kiss was slow and searing and then he pulled away to place warm wet kisses along her jaw line and along her neck. He stopped suddenly tensing as he rested his head on her shoulder. She touched his face and when his breaths came in short huffs she knew he was struggling with the pain again.

"Damon, it's okay, you're gonna be okay" she said soothingly. She sat back on the cot and let him rest his head in her lap. She stroked his cheek and hair murmuring words of comfort as his pain started to subside. She would stay that way the rest of the night chasing his pain away and giving him the love he so badly needed.

* * *

><p>At the top of the stairs Stefan was listening as his brothers moans subsided and he slept more soundly. He walked into the living room with a sad yet satisfied look on his face as Elena came out of the kitchen. She heard the distant sound of slow scratchy jazz music and saw Stefan's solemn face and was concerned.<p>

"Is he okay?" she asked as she touched his arm gently then took his hand.

"Yeah, he's actually sleeping" He said with a sigh as he looked at their hands.

"How did you ease his pain?" She asked. He looked up at her wearily.

"He's dreaming…", he paused. "About you", Stefan finished as he looked at her with glassy eyes.

"He's going to be okay, you'll find away to help him" Elena said touching his face gently. He reached for her and she hugged him hoping she could ease his hurt as well.


End file.
